And the Darkness Fled
by kageNOhikari8
Summary: When two different souls meet sharing one strong feeling. A GaaraXOC story.. Rated M for later chapters. Yeah, Gaara might be OOC in this one. *Pending for Revisal*
1. Spoiler Prologue

_So. This is my first FanFic. I'm not really a good writer and my english grammar has gotten bad through the years so please bear with me on this._

_I'm sorry if I'm not following rules of "Proofreading first before posting" but since I'm new, I'm sure no one would proofread my story unless I shove it on their faces._

_Okay, since I'm not good (I'm TOTALLY BAD) at writing stories below Rated M, I'm already warning you that you might not find a single story that's not Rated M from me._

_Okay, enough with my blabbering and on with the freakin' story!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister.**_

* * *

_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I gues.. )_

_This is one hell of a long story that might take 30 chapters or less. Bear with me, please. ( . )"  
_

_Here's my spoiler prologue. A short preview of the future.  
_

* * *

_Italics -_ thoughts

**bold **- talk

* * *

He pulled out a half-filled carton of orange juice form the fridge and drank it strainght right up. The sweetness circled his mouth as he drank the fresh juice.He couldn't help but remember the same sweetness that her mouth hold whenever he kiss her. He returned the carton in the fridge and sighed aloud.

_'How did I get myself into this?'_, He thought. He closed the fidge door and walked towards the dining table in the middle of the small kitchen.

He combed his short unruly red hair with a quick slide of his hand before sitting down on a chair beside the table. He leaned against the wooden chair and stared at the white ceiling, thoughts of the past slowly resurfacing

_ 'This is her fault'_, he let himself smile a little. He never really liked smiling. In fact, he never did smile to anyone until he met her. _'I can't believe I've fallen for her'_

He traced out the red scar that forever marked his forehead. _'Love.. I never really knew what it truly was before I found you'_

His glance suddenly fell on the small basket of bread sticks in the center of the table. He chuckled softly before taking a stick and ate it.

_'Nostalgic'_

By the time he finished his snack, a girl came rushing in the kitchen as if looking for something.. or someone. When she saw him, her face immediately lit up in delight. He had to raise an invisible brow at this gesture._'Was she happy because I'm finally here or is it because I'm not wearing a shirt?'_, he was, in fact, only wearing jeans that her sister had provided him.It was hot that day so he decided not to wear a shirt yet.

She quickly flung herself towards him almost knocking him off the chair Her midnight-black hair fell across his smooth skin, her fragrance filling up his nostrils

_'She smelled delicious'_, He smiled as he grabbed her, pulling her closer to his bare chest.

A tint of pink formed in her cheeks. _'Boy was I caught off guard by that movement!'_, she faced him.

**"My, my, you seem to have learned something new, Gaara-chaaan."**, her smirk was lustful. She always prolonged the last syllable of his name. It was somehow both irritating and delighting to hear. Since it was from her, He decided it was okay to hear that everyday.

** "It was all because of you"**, Gaara leaned down and brought her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_That's it for now. Updates might take a little longer since I'm in the middle of finals and my imagination is mood-triggered and I'm a very (I repeat, VERY) moody person. ._


	2. When two Evils meet

_Okay. Maybe I am updating sooner than I expected. I can't help it! I just love writing stories although I'm quite positive no one would read mine. Oh well, here goes my story. I give you Chapter 1 of "And the Darkness Fled"... Sorry for the crappy title. I just couldn't think of a good one.I suck at making titles so.. back off.I didn't study for my freakin' finals for this.. Well, maybe because I'm just lazy. ehehe._

_Oh yeah, I suck at making action fics so.. back off too!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister.  
_**

* * *

****_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I guess.. )  
_

* * *

_Italics - _thoughts 

**bold** - talk

* * *

**When Two Evils Meet...**

It's been two years since the incident with Akatsuki had plagued Sunagakure (The Hidden Village of Sand). If it weren't for the help of Konohagakure (The Hidden Village of Leaf), the Suna no Kazekage would never be returned to Sunagakure.  
Now, a new plague threatened the village. Suna nins prepared and gathered outside the city, stopping a giant shadow demon from entering Suna borders.  
It was as huge as Shukaku's true form but it emitted no noise. The only sound anyone could hear was the sound of breaking bones and human cries as its palms crushed the nins.It moved as silent as the shadows, no one could sense its attacks.

**"Kazekage-sama!"**, a nin gasped in surprised as Suna's great leader suddenly appeared beside him. The young Kazekage had short messy red hair and a human-size gourd attached to his back. He gazed emotionless at the giant shadow demon making havoc.

**"Gaara!"**, a man with face paint and three scrolls on his back approached him.

The young Kazekage turned towards him.

**"This is getting bad"**, the man remarked.

**"Have you identified it?"**, the red-headed Kazekage asked, his voice void of any emotion.

**"Unfortunately, no."**, the man hesitated before answering, **"We need more time to figure out what it is."**

**"There's no need."**, the younger man stated, **"I'll take care of this."**

With that said, the young Kazekage clapped both his hand shut and send a tsunami of sand over the demon. He wrapped the demon with his sand, leaving it no space to escape. He slowly closed his fist in attempt to crush the demon.

**"Sabaku--"**, he was about to deliver his final blow when he was cut short by his own shadow swallowing him whole. He could not react as quickly as he hoped for everything happened to fast.

In an instant, the Kazekage was swallowed by his own shadow while the giant demon was wrapped with his sand.  
Another second later, both the shadow and sand simultaneously dispersed leaving everyone dumbfounded.

**"Gaara!"**, the man with face paint called out but only silence was his reply.

Both of them vanished.

* * *

_Yeah!! A short Chapter!! XD Okay.. I know it's really **REALLY** crappy but **BACK OFF**! or not.. _

_Wait for the next update. I **WILL** update coz I don't wanna turn into those people who'll just leave an unupdated story for 5 years or so. I will finish this no matter how crappy it is. _


	3. Yami no Resa

_And here you are... Chapter 2 of "And the Darkness Fled"_

_Hm.. I really must make a good summary... Sorry about that though. I was kinda in a hurry._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister.  
**_

* * *

_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I gues.. )_

_This is one hell of a long story that might take 30 chapters or less. Bear with me, please. ( . )"  
_

* * *

_Italics -_ thoughts 

**bold **- talk

(parenthesis) - author

* * *

**Yami no Resa**

_ 'Everything was black. It was like that time when I died, just before Chiyo-baasama revived me. I tried to open my eyes but instead they remained tightly shut. I opened my mouth to moan but no sound came from it. I was totally stiff. I could neither feel nor move my body.  
'As my heartbeat raced with frustration, a slick tongue forced itself to enter my mouth and search for my own tongue to rub against it. I felt violated by the action and tried to push away the person who's doing this but my inability to move prevented me from doing so. I couldn't help but let it roam in my mouth, sliding through my cheeks and teeth then back to rubbing against my tongue.  
'Strangely, I somehow felt energized. It left a trail of a sweet minty sensation in my mouth and the numbness slowly slipped away from my body. Without thinking, my hands moved from my sides to the shoulders of this person and I started '_kissing' _back whoever was _'kissing'_ me.  
'Am I enjoying this? I don't know.  
'I slowly opened my eyes as my curiosity overcame me and was surprised to find two black orbs staring at me.'_

The two hesitated before before breaking the kiss they shared. Void black stared into Teal Green. Their faces were centimeters apart from each other and she had to smile when she saw the surprise in his eyes  
The smile quickly turned into a frown when the surprise in his eyes transformed into one of merciless rage. Sand suddenly crept up her thigh and slowly wrapped around her body, leaving only her neck and head visible.  
The man who seemed to be controlling the sand studied the area. They were within a shallow cave beneath a cliff not far from the Sand City. He concluded this after seeing the vast desert at the opening of the cave. His gourd was laying not far from him. He stood up and neared it, placing the heavy thing around his back. He faced the female caught in his sand.

**"Why have you brought me here?"**, he asked with an emotionless tone.

The female smirked, **"Aren't you suppose to ask for my identity first?"**

**"I already know who you are."**, he replied.

**"Oh?"**, the female said, mildly surprise.

**"You are the shadow demon who attacked my country."**, he already answered before she asked.

**"What proof do you have?"**, she asked in a stiff voice.

**"Your scent."**, he answered directly, crossing his arms.

She raised a brow as if saying 'can you elaborate'.

**"The scent I smelled before I was abducted by that shadow emitted the same scent you have."**, he explained.

**"You have a sharp sense of smell."**, she commented, **"As expected from the Kazekage."**

**"It's just whatever you're using emits a scent strong enough even for a child to figure out who you are."**, he stretched his hand towards her, palm facing front, **"But I acknowledge your strength." ** (I hope anyone understood this sentence.)

She could feel the sand slowly tightening her small body.

**"You're strong enough to kidnap me. I'll make sure you'll die quickly."**, without a moment to loose, he closed his palm instantly crushing the... shadow?

His eyes grew wide. The human that was suppose to be inprisoned by his sand became a figureless black shadow. (Shadow. NOT shadow clone.)

He quickly scanned the vicinity looking for the female.

**"I'm here."**

He set his sight on the being sitting on a rock near the opening of the cave. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he sent out his sand again to attack the girl but was quickly stopped by her sentence.

**"Sabaku no Gaara, I wanna make a deal with you."**

He flinched at first. Then, he slowly summoned his sand back into his gourd. **"What kind of deal?"**, he crossed his arms, actually considering this.

The female smirked when she caught his attention. **"A deal to save your village from me."**

**"Go on."**, he let her continue.

**"I will free your village from my havoc if you agree to one thing."**, she crossed her legs.

**"And that is..?"**, he raised an invisible brow in question.

Her grin grew wide. **"You'll soon find out."**

Gaara was still confused.

She saw this and couldn't stiffle out a chuckle. **"By the way, I'm Yami no Resa."**

Resa gave him a childish smile.

**"Gaara!" "Kazekage-sama"**

The two turned their heads towards the entrance of the cave.

**"Seemed like they're looking for you. Well, it hasn't been an hour since you were gone."**, Resa jumped off the rock. **"Saa, ikimasu."**

Gaara gave her a 'where do you think you're going?' glare.

Resa noticed this, **"Don't ya worry, we'll see each other later."**

And with that, Resa disappeared like the shadows.

Gaara was given no chance to stop. He shrugged then teleported himself in front of the nins looking for him.

**"Gaara!"**, the man with face paint was both surprised and relieved to see their leader appear before them still alive. **"Where have you been?"**

Gaara ignored his question, **"Let's go back to Suna."**

**"What about the monster?"**, one of the nins asked.

**"Everything's fine... for now."**, was all he could say.

The man with face paint grabbed Gaara's arm. **"What do you mean 'for now'?"**, he demanded.

Gaara gave him a look before shruggin off his grip. **"It's all right, Kankurou. I have taken care of it."**

Kankurou just sighed as he watched Gaara head back to the village. **"You heard what the Kazekage said, let's get back."**

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and headed back to the village.

_'Yami no Resa... What could you possibly want in exchange?'  
_

* * *

_Okay! I'm being generous for uploading another chapter too soon. Crap. No one's reviewing. Oh well.  
_

_Gaara almost acted like Kiba, neh? Well, I figured that now he's Kazekage, he's senses have developed or so. __I know it's kinda a cliffhanger but wait for the next chappie, 'kay?_


	4. The Deal

_Okay... I decided that receiving more hits is better than recieving more reviews.. How can I say that it's better recieving more hits than reviews when I only have one review?? It makes me think I only have one reader. Oh well.. v.v Sigh_

_I swear this story sounds like crap to people! (See, if you don't comment, this person looses confidence) Shucks. I'm not forcing anyone to review though (or else my constant bickering will stop XD)_

_Okay, here's Chapter 3 of "And the Darkness Fled"  
_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister.  
_**

* * *

_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I guess.. )_

_This is one hell of a long story that might take 30 chapters or less. Bear with me, please. ( . )" _

* * *

_Italics_ - thoughts 

**bold** - talk

(parenthesis) - author

* * *

**The Deal**

Days had passed since the attack at Sunagakure. Everything was slowly returning to its peaceful way of living. The nins began to repair the damage the sudden incident caused. Although many lives were lost, they were glad that the monster never returned to haunt them.  
Gaara knew who to thank for the restoration of his country's peace. Though peace had returned to everyone's thoughts, Gaara's were in chaos. He was troubled about the deal Resa made with him. But after the so-called deal was formed, Resa hadn't shown up in his doorstep yet.

_'What the hell are you up to?'_, Gaara pondered. He was waiting impatiently for her arrival. He could've just shrug this aside and thought that it never happened. Or he could just kill her off by the time she lay foot in his office. But then two thoughts stopped him from doing so. First was the deal they made. As the Kazekage, it was his responsibility to stay true to his word. If he'd break this deal, although no one would ever hear of it, his pride as an ever-trusty leader will shatter. And the second? Gaara suddenly remembered his first encounter with the girl. The one before he woke up. In other words, the 'kiss'. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Her lips against his, her amazing fragrance... it kept him up all night long. (I'm blabbering again. v.v)

He wanted to know why it bothered him so much. That's why he'll wait for her no matter how long she may arrived

He'll definitely wait for her.

Later that night, Gaara was working in his office. As he was absently reading and writing files in his work desk, he didn't notice the time slowly passing by. By the time he was half-finished, it was already an hour after midnight. (Boy, does time flies by or what? XD)Gaara suppressed a yawn as he pushed the scrolls to the far end of his desk. He seemed tired and now that Akatsuki had got Shukaku out of him, he could finally sleep without the torments from the demon tanuki. But he still had a lot of work to be done. He didn't wanted to put these out later and a sudden urge just told him to finish this up right now. He folded his hands, elbows placed against the wooden table, and leaned on it. He sighed hard, his breath passing through his fingers, as he closed his eyes. _'I'll rest for a bit'_

**"That was a lot of work."**

Gaara flung his eyes open quickly and looked up to identify the owner of the voice. He was caught off guard with the whisper of silky ebony locks caressing his face and soft pink lips pressed against his, an overwhelming fragrance swelled up in his nostrils

**"Resa..."**, he instantly recognized. No one could own that delicious fragrance other than her.

Resa leaned away and gave him that sweet childish smile she always owned, **"Miss me?"**

**"How long have you been there?"**, Gaara's face contorted back to its expressionless form.

**"Hm.."**, Resa sat on the desk, **"Not long enough."**

The silent Kazekage leaned back on his chair, **"You made me wait long."**

**"Did I?"**, she turned her body so it would face him and made her legs dangle on the edge of the desk. **"Now, back to where we left off."**

**"What do you really want?"**, he sighed, patience slowly running out.

Resa's childish smile turned into a malice grin, **"I'll leave your precious Sunagakure alone if and only if you let me be your acquaintance."**

**"Ac.. Acquaintance?"**, Gaara was almost shocked by the strange request. **"And what happens if I say no?"**

Resa nodded, **"You can see that Sunagakure is living peacefully, ne?"**

She waited for him to nod and he did.

**"And you also noticed that I passed through the tight security and managed to enter your office without anyone knowing, ne?"**

He was a bit surprise in realizing that she was right then nodded.

This time, Resa's face turned serious. **"Since you've realized that, you also realized that I can easily attack your city without a warning. I make no noise when I move in my demon form and basing from experience, you can't kill me easily."**, she smirked,** "So if you deny, you already know what will happen."**

She was actually right. But Gaara didn't let that threat move him. He was still staring at her with that same face void of any emotion. Both of them momentarily engulfed by silence.

Since Gaara was staring at her through all that silence, he finally got to take a real good look at her and realized that she was... beautiful.Yes, she's beautiful all right. Her hair was as black as ebony and it reached her knees without even bothering to tie it. Her skin was as white as snow but her lips held a delicate pink color. Staring into her eyes was like staring into the clear midnight sky.

**"Earth to Kazekage? Hello??!"**, Gaara woke up from his daze. Resa was waving a hand on his face.

He frowned then looked away and in that monotonous tone asked her, **"May I ask the reason for that selfish deal?"**

**"That you'll find out later."**, she answered.

Gaara narrowed his eyes

Resa knew exactly what he was thinking. She smiled then kissed his forehead, on top of his kanji sign

Gaara flinched at her action. That tattoo was a sensitive spot for him. He touched the spot where she kissed him

**"So, a deal's a deal."**

Gaara shrugged in defeat. He knew he couldn't deny, obviously because of the two reasons stated earlier. The second reason proved stronger than the first.

Resa took this a sign of approval and her face showed one of joy, like that of a child who just found a treasure chest filled with candy. **"Sankyuu, Gaara-chaaan!"**

His face slightly contorted after hearing what she addressed him. No one in his entire life has ever called him by -chan. It was either -sama or -san.

(Japanese people used suffixes to address one another. '-sama' is for people in higher rank; '-san' as a sustitute for Ms, Mr, Mrs; -kun is for males but is also used to address someone younger; '-chan' is used to address a friend and is rather informal)

Resa grinned at his sudden showing of emotion. She wanted to stay a little longer but knew that she couldn't. Her gaze turned toward to one of the small circular windows in his office. Her eyes slightly widened at what she was viewing. Gaara caught sight of this and turned to where her gaze was but saw nothing. He turned back to her and saw her smiling back at him.

**"So that's it for now, Gaara-chaaan."**, she hopped off from the side of the table.

**"You're leaving?"**, Gaara stood in his chair. He didn't knew why but he suddenly felt the urge to.

**"Uhuh."**, Resa answered. She faced the handsome, yes.. handsome, Kazekage. **"We'll meet again next week, same time, same day."**

And with this, she was gone. Vanished like how the shadows vanished when light spot them

Again, he was not able to stop this female from leaving in time. Why would he want to stop her anyway? Thoughts still wander in his head. He quickly shook this

_'And so this is where it begins...'  
_

* * *

_I'm making this as long as possible yet as quick as possible too so.. BACK OFF!_

_By the way, forgive my wrong spellings in the previous chapters. 'Kuso.. I should had overcome my excitement while rereading my fic. v.v I can't believe I have bad grammar and I'm having a hard time expressing my thoughts through words! XD_

_Oh yeah, I just have to comment. My Gaara was such an EMO in Naruto: Shippuden.. Guess that means new attitude for him in the next chapters in my story.. Oh well._


	5. The Next Week

_I know most of you are complaining about how I write the story.. hm.. I'm making this as long as possible but also as quick as possible. That's why you can see some plot gaps. I haven't reached the best part of my story yet! XD And so.. here I am, writing the continuation of my story.. Sigh I haven't even started my original fiction yet.. I don't know how to start after the prologue.. v.v And I need another proofreader...v.v_

_And so.. Here is Chapter 4 of "And the Darkness Fled"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister. _**

* * *

****_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I guess.. )_

_This is one hell of a long story that might take 30 chapters or less. Bear with me, please. ( . )"_

* * *

_ Italics _- thoughts

**bold** - talk

(parenthesis) - author

* * *

**The Next Week**

**"I just recieved urgent news, Gaara."**, Kankurou entered the Kazekage office.

Gaara stopped whatever he was doing then leaned on his chair to listen to Kankurou. **"What is it?"**

**"Hai!"**, Kankurou stood erect. **"It is about the demon who attacked Suna."**

Gaara nodded his head for Kankurou to continue, assuring him that he's interested to listen.

**"The demon has struck again. There was a report from the Water Country that one of their cities were attacked by Kuro."**

**"Kuro?",** Gaara leaned towards his desk to hear better, making sure he wouldn't miss anything.

**"It seems like we're not the first village that was attacked by this creature,"**, Kankurou continued, **"It already attacked many villages before us. The victims referr to the demon as Kuro because of its color."** (Kuro means black, FYI)

**"I see."**, Gaara placed a hand on his chin. **"Do you know exactly why 'Kuro' attacked these villages?"**

**"Unfortunately, not at the moment."**, Kankurou sighed. **"We still need to research about that if we're planning to stop this monster from spreading chaos on neighboring countries and on ours as well."**

**"Hn."**, Gaara leaned back on his chair.

Kankurou eyed Gaara with a worried look.

The ever-sharp Kazekage noticed his expression. **"Is there something wrong?"**

Kankurou scratched the back of his head, **"Uh.. Actually, I was gonna ask you the same thing."**

Gaara raised a brow. **"I beg your pardon?"**

Kankurou hesitated before continuing, **"It's just. I kinda get the feeling that something's been bothering you these past few days."**

**"Don't worry about it."**, Gaara quickly cut him off.

Kankurou was silenced. So he was not getting anything out from his brother after all, eh? He raised his arms in the air as a sign of defeat then sighed. **"As you say, Kazekage-sama."**

The elder brother left the younger yet more superior brother. After a few seconds, Gaara began to think about the shadow demon Kuro. First thing to come in mind was the deal he made with Resa that no one knew of. He decided not to tell anyone that he'd been meeting with, as to what they call her, Kuro for obvious reasons. One of them was his reputation as Kazekage. He's sure that if people knew of this, they would think he's a traitor for 'conspiring' something with the demon who brought havoc to every village it visited.

_'But then again, why would Resa, or Kuro, wreck those villages? Why make this deal? Does this mean that she's also making the same deal with the other cities' fuedal lords?'_

Somehow, that last question brought a soft pang in his heart. He quickly shooked the feeling off.

It's already been a week since the deal initiated. Gaara was currently expecting a visit from Resa that night. He decided to ask her personally about the true reason behind these attacks. He also hoped that he'd get a decent answer other than that 'You'll soon find out' reply.  
He sighed aloud and waited for the day's end.

Exactly an hour after midnight. Gaara was killing hours by reading both old and new reports. He was so caught into what he was reading that he didn't realized Resa's presence. Then again, no one would realize a shadow's appearance.

Resa stood behind Gaara then placed her head on his. **"What are you reading?"**

Gaara was a bit surprised but show it physically. **"Nothing that concerns you."**, He rolled up the scroll and motioned Resa to get off his head.

Resa puffed her cheeks but obliged. She then turned to sitting on his desk. **"So, what have you been up to?"**

**"I should be asking you that, Kuro."**, he caught her off guard and he knew it. Resa's bubbly personality shifted into a more serious one.

**"I know you've been attacking villages with your power."**, Gaara continued. **"And I also know that you've been making deals.."**

**"Don't conclude that."**, Resa interrupted with a slight angry tone. **"You're the first and only person I've made this deal with."**

Gaara was surprised. _'So, I'm the only one?'_, somehow it made him feel happy but as usual, he shrugged this feeling of immediately.

**"I know that you want to know the reason of these attacks but.."**

**"But I'll soon find out someday, huh?"**, Gaara was now the one who cut her off. **"Cut the crap."**

**"That's because I want to show you why."**, Resa explained before things get way out of hand. **"In that way, you'll understand."**

Gaara didn't quite get this but seeing the firmness in her expression, he decided to give it a chance.

**"What are you anyways? A jinchuuriki?"**, Gaara decided to change topic. (Obviously not a good one. XD Oh, Jinchuurikis are people like Gaara and Naruto. They have Biju, tailed monsters, in them)

**"Hell NO!"**, Resa immediately answered with furrowed brows. **"I'm nothing like that!"**

**"Then what are you?"**

Resa just grinned and Gaara got the hint that this was going to end up with the answer 'You'll soon find out'.

Gaara sighed. He couldn't do anything about it.

Resa giggled a bit then flashed a huge grin at Gaara. **"So, Gaara-chaan.."**

**"Why prolong the -chan?"**, he had to ask but then added a 'nevermind' when he realized that will also earn him a 'You'll soon find out' answer.

Resa continued, **"Now, I've heard you're once a jinchuuriki."**, she asked out of the blue.

**"And so they say."**, was his answer.

**"Host of Shukaku, huh? That must've been hard."**, she raised her knees towards her face so her feet were placed on his table. **"I've heard that this biju's host suffers insomnia."**

Gaara glared at her. He's not liking the sudden conversation about this at all. Resa got the hint and smiled nervously, **"Oh come on, I can't know?"**

**"If you won't tell me anything, why would I tell you anything?"**, he told her as a matter-of-factly. **"It's only fair."**

He was right. Resa sweatdropped deciding to shut up.(Those anime sweatdrops which represents nervous or shyness. XD)

So there was this awkward silence between the two. (Just because I have no idea what they would talk about. This is just an extra chapter.. v.v) Resa was thinking of a better topic to discuss while Gaara started to read another scroll instead.

Resa sighed. **"What are you reading?"**, she asked out of boredom.

Gaara stared at her and was about to say something when Resa inserted, **"And don't you say that it has nothing that concerns me and all the crappy stuff."**

Gaara looked back at the scroll he was holding then at Resa. With a tone that implied nothing, he answered **"It's about the village you attacked just recently."**

Resa fell silent. What a bad topic to discuss about. This will just lead them back to where they started.

Gaara stared at her intently, **"So you're not going to say something?"**

Resa fiddled with her fingers, thinking about what to say next. **"Hm.. It's just.. Do you know what it feels like when something's bothering you and all you want to do is to kill that thing that's been bothering you?"**

Gaara placed a lot of thought in this then answered a simple 'Yes'

**"That's how I felt when I laid foot on that village."**, she sat indian style on the desk, her hands laid at her ankle.

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"You'll soon find out."**

Gaara was now irritated by that reply. He crossed his arms and never released his gaze at Resa

Resa grinned nervously knowing that she had irritated the young Kazekage.

**"Then I hope you'll answer this question."**, It sounded more of a demand from Gaara, **"Why do you smell..so.. delicious?"** He found himself asking that question. Actually, he wanted to know the answer because he was simply intoxicated by her fragrance.

Resa couldn't stop the bubbling laughter. She placed a hand on her mouth to choke the incoming laughter and another hand on her tummy to keep her balance.

He was not pleased by her reaction.

Her laughter quickly subsided in his intense glare. **"Uh.. That's my secret actually."**

Gaara rolled his eyes._ 'I can't believe I'm not getting any actual answers from her.'_

Resa sensed his irritation so she gave him a reassuring smile, **"No girl would want a man finding out their secret perfume or else it will lost their interest."**

Gaara didn't quite get this.

Resa placed a finger on his lips and in a teasingly way answered **"You'll soon find out."**

After that, they found a neat topic to settle on. (I'm not telling you what coz I don't really know what it is actually. eheh) They talked for hours and Gaara suddenly found himself interested in this strange secretive girl. When the first rays of sunlight hit the small window of the Kazekage's office, Resa gasped.

**"Ack! Oh no! I should've been at home an hour ago!"**, she jumped off Gaara's table.** "It was nice talking with 'ya!"**

She stretched out her hand towards him. Gaara stared at her hand before accpting it. **"Same here, I guess."**

He thought it was a handshake but he was surprised when Resa pulled him off his chair. In one second, he crashed into her lips before she disappeared as one of the shadows. Gaara quickly regained his balance before he almost fell flat face on the floor.He touched his lips. He was a bit shocked by her bold gesture. He sat back in his chair and an unexpected yawn took over him. _'Resa.. Kuro.. whatever you are, you're sure not the typical type.'_

He didn't know what came into him to suddenly think of that and before he knew it, a new feeling developed in his heart.

_'I wonder what that could be..'_

And so, the official first night of their deal didn't turn out bad.

* * *

_No.. that was really bad.. X(_

_Okay, I got another review.. To ElementalDarkness: thanks for liking it.. you're the first one to review!! Count the anonymous one out. v.v  
_

_And so it ends.. v.v I'll be giving a sneak peek of my next chapter... SUGAR RUSH: Gaara's menu for the day is Breadsticks and Candies with Resa on the side.. it's not what you think, really. XD_


	6. Sugar Rush

_Yippee!! Another Chapter!! Finally summer has begun in my country!! I can finally tend to my story without worrying much about other things._

_And so.. I thank the ones who reviewed my story but I'm also thankful for the ones who read it. I don't know if you like it though. Now, in this chapter.. I'm not very confident about my grammar and I may need to take up Grammar Lessons again. v.v_

_So here's Chapter 5 of "And the Darkness Fled"_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister.**_

_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I guess.. )_

_This is one hell of a long story that might take 30 chapters or less. Bear with me, please. ( . )"_

* * *

_Italic_s - thoughts 

**bold** - talk

(parenthesis) - author

* * *

**Sugar Rush**

And so, another day had passed in the lives of the people of Sunagakure. As they continued their normal way of living, no one but two Jounin could see the slight change of attitude in the ever-respected Kazekage.

Temari and Kankurou, elder siblings and only blood relatives of the powerful Kazekage, noticed that their youngest brother was a little bit...

**"...strange."**, Temari told Kankurou. They were spending their break time together in a local sweet store.

**"You too, huh?"**, Kankurou took a sip from his cup of warm tea.

**"Just because I'm not in Suna more often doesn't mean I don't know what's going on."**, Temari gulped down her dumpling.

**"Hold your horses, Temari. Don't get mad all of a sudden."**, Kankurou shrugged.

**"I'm not mad, you--"**, Temari cut herself off seeing that this fighting was useless. They had more serious matters to deal with.

The blonde released a loud sigh, **"You know why?"**, she was referring to Gaara.

**"Not really."**, Kankurou replied as he started eating his dumpling. **"I tried asking him but he won't say a thing."**

**"Typical."**, Temari crossed her arms as well as her legs..

**"But do you really think this is a problem?"**, Kankurou inquired, swirling the green clear liquid in his earth brown cup.

Temari raised a brow at him. **"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, yeah, he may not acting like himself but I don't think his sudden slight change of attitude is a threat... or something like that."**, he leaned on his right palm as he placed the cup down on the table.

Temari thought about what he said, **"Yes, I guess so.. but still, it seems kinda weird."**

**"You think so?"**, Kankurou sounded like he disagreed.

Temari frowned, she didn't like the way her first brother smiled.** "What do you think of it then?"**

Kankurou's smile widened,** "I think he's involve with someone."**

Temari's eyes grew large at her brother's statement. She was shocked alright but she also knew that Kankurou was right.

**"There's no other explanation to it, Temari."**, Kankurou took another sip of tea. **"I mean, what could possibly be the reason other than what I mentioned for his...**

**...smile?"**

He was smiling. The great Kazekage of Sunagakure, known for his incredible power and impassive expression, was smiling for the first time in years. But it was not the grand kind, it was rather a small one; not enough for anyone to see but just enough for his two high-ranked ninja siblings to notice. What makes it strange was that not even the Kazekage himself noticed that he was smiling the whole day.  
But why did Kankurou and Temari take this as a big deal?  
Simple, it was because Lord Kazekage Gaara was spacing out... all the time.  
He would stare into space inside his office with that small smile dangling on his lips. No matter how loud Kankurou's or the elders' shouting were, he could not hear it unless you physically disturb him from his train of thought.

Right now, Gaara was sitting on his desk facing the window on the left side of his office. He was still smiling as he gazed upon his city. The reason behind his smile? No one really knew and Gaara would not know because he wasn't aware that he was smiling. No one even dared ask him of his strangeness because they were afraid they might anger him. The Kazekage wasn't one to socialize. But only one thought played inside his head during his time of spacing out. And that was...

_'Another week had passed, that means I'll be meeting Resa again after midnight.'_

(fast forwarding a bit.)  
And an hour after midnight came. As expected, Gaara would wait for Resa, because of the little deal they made, while he was writing some scrolls and right on time, Resa would appear.

**"What're ya doin?"**, Resa popped up out of nowhere wearing a long black cloak with a hood. She was leaning towards Gaara in his desk trying to read what he was writing.

Gaara only closed the scroll he was writing and placed it inside one of his desk drawers.

Resa puffed her cheeks. She didn't really like it when people kept secrets from her but didn't care enough to push the issue.

She leaned away the desk and flashed Gaara her childish smile.That was when Gaara realized what she was wearing and carrying. She was carrying a small basket of breadsticks. She portrayed the main character of little red riding hood... only that she wore black instead of red.

**"What are you wearing?"**, he asked, placing his head on top of his interlocked fingers.

**"Isn't it obvious?"**, she pranced towards him. **"It's a hood."**, she placed the basket of breadsticks on the wooden surface of the desk.

**"And why are you dressed that way?"**, his gaze shifted to the basket of breadsticks.

**"Because I want to."**, was her cheerful response.

**"Hm.."**, he closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. For some odd reason, a minor headache threatened to come.

**"Headache?"**, she asked, a hint of worry in her question.

He nodded his head slowly.

The smile returned on her face, **"You're just hungry."**

**"No, I'm not."**, he stated.

**"Yes, you are and I have the perfect solution!"**, she took a breadstick from her basket.

Before Gaara could refuse, Resa placed the stick in his mouth and suddenly took a bite from it. Gaara's eyes widened at her action. For a brief moment, their lips were a fraction of an inch apart. Her eyes were closed as she took a bite from the breadstick that was on Gaara's mouth. After Resa pulled away, she quickly placed a finger on top of his lips probably just to make sure he would swallow it. Gaara pulled himself from his sudden surprise to munch and swallow the bread. When Resa was sure Gaara swallowed the breadstick, she placed another one and did the same thing, bite half of the breadstick while it was sticking from his mouth.

Because of the shock the sudden bold action Resa did, his body rid him of his ability to move so he just sat there, staring at Resa while she sticks a bread in his mouth, bite it, waits for him to swallow it with a finger over his lips then sticks another bread and the whole process runs again.

It was only until the fifth bread stick that Gaara regained his mobility and grabbed Resa's wrist before she sticks another bread stick in his mouth.

**"What in the--"**, his expression was part anguish and part blushing.

Resa immediately placed a finger of her free hand on top of his lips. **"Now, now, Gaara-chaan, it's not good to get angry all of a sudden."**

The partly confused Kazekage lightly slapped off the black riding hood's finger away from his lips. **"I do not permit you--"**

**"But this is part of the deal."**, her grin was one of malice.Gaara gave her a glare but she wasn't intimidated by it. Instead, she just smiled innocently.** "What?"**

**"You don't need to do that when you're feeing me."**, he told her but it was more of an order than a request.

**"Do what?"**, she innocently asked.

**"Resa!"**, Gaara was almost pissed. Pissed because somewhere deep within him he liked it and it somehow freaked him out.

Resa was now being childish. She puffed her cheeks again then sat on the desk, back facing Gaara with her child held up high and her arms crossed.

_'Great. Now, she's the one pissed.'_, Gaara sighed as he stood from his chair and walked up to her.

She still had her cheeks puffed up and her eyes closed. Her child held high showing her left side, both her arms and legs crossed.

Gaara leaned on his left foot and crossed his arms. He eyed this woman before him and found himself appreciating her mysterious beauty.

The hood had already dropped from her head so he had a clear view of her porcelain white face. Although the cloak covered most of her slender body, he could still see the curve features of this woman. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought of a beautiful woman with a... not-so beautiful childish attitude.

_'So opposite...'_, he thought.

Resa heard his soft laughter and eyed him out of the corner of one eye.There and then, they locked gaze as the silence slowly engulfed them.

Resa was the first one to smile. Without breaking eye contact, she faced him then reached out her basket of bread sticks. **"There's candy inside it. Wanna try some?"**

**"Candy?"**, Gaara raised a brow.

**"Uhuh."**, Resa nodded once, taking out a red ball as big as a marble and was shining like a star. **"Taste one."**

Gaara didn't know what to react. He just stared at the red ball in Resa's hand.

**"Don't worry. I won't bite half of it when it's in your mouth."**, she assured him.

Gaara almost blushed at this. _'That was not funny.'_

**"I don't like sweets."**, he told her.

**"Eh??"**, Resa was dumbfounded.** "Who CANNOT like sweets??"**, she couldn't believe that there is someone who's not a fond of sweets.

Gaara simply ignored this woman's rants.

**"Come om, Gaara-chaan, you should at least try one."**, she insisted then gave a malicious smile. **"Or do you want me to feed it to you?"**

Seeing the smile, he decided to take the darn candy ball and let its sweetness sink in his mouth. His eyes widened a bit at the taste.

**"Delicious, isn't it?"**, Resa took another red candy from her basket and placed it in her mouth, chewing on it leisurely.

It was not the delicious taste that surprised Gaara, it was the familiarity. He knew he had experienced this kind of sweetness before and his eyes just widened when he realized when.

_'The candy tasted exactly like Resa's kiss.'_

* * *

_And it was not a good one. Sorry. Someone killed my mood while I was writing that. I'll make up for it in the nexy chapters.. v.v_

_Kyaa!! I've finally got to watch Naruto: Shippuden episode 5! Hey.. I noticed at the first song that Gaara-chaan was smiling!! blushes madly Yes!! He was smiling! Try watching the OP and you'll see him smiling!! So handsome my Gaara-chaan!!_


	7. Cell Phone

_To my two faithful reviewers. I thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I'm touched so much!! _

_But it makes me believe that only two people are reading my story... ehehe..._

_Oh yeah, in this chapter, cell phones don't exist in the Naruto world. I believe they don't although it was shown in most Ending Songs that characters of Naruto owns CPs.. Well, those were just ending credits._

_By the way, this is gonna be a long chapter so... buckles up! You thought I'd say BACK OFF, do 'ya? Well, BACK OFF!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister. Glass Country is also something I made up. If it already exists, then I own this version of Glass Country.**_

* * *

_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I guess.. )_

_This is one hell of a long story that might take 30 chapters or less. Bear with me, please. ( . )"_

* * *

_'Italics with apostrophe'_ - thoughts, also used in flashback conversations 

_Italics_ - flashback

**"Bold with quotation marks"** - talk

(Parenthesis) - author

* * *

**Cell Phone**

_'A cell phone or cellular telephone is a long-range, portable electronic device for personal telecommunications over long distances.'_

Gaara was fidgeting with the small contraption in his hand. Resa told him that it was called a 'Cellular Telephone' or cell phone, for short.

_'When it rings, just press this green button and hold it up your ear. It's like a radio transceiver that nins used to communicate with each other during missions... only bigger. You can hear me on the other line. I'll use this to contact you every now and then.'_

_'Every now and then?'_, Gaara sighed. _'That means less peace and quiet for me.'_

_**"Gaara-chaan?"**, Resa waved a hand in front of Gaara's face._

_**"Huh?"**, Gaara awoke from his daze. 'Why am I thinking about the kiss?'_

_**"You don't like the candy?"**, Resa cast a disappointed look. _

_Gaara shook his thoughts. **"No. It's not like that."**_

_Resa smiled, **"Okay then."**, she reached inside her basket and took out a small rectangular gadget. (The cell phone.)_

_The red head eyed the gadget in Resa's hands, **"What's that?"**_

_**"It's a cellphone."**, the black riding hood took the hand of the great village leader and placed the contraption in it._

_The young man just raised an eyebrow at her. The young lady then explained to him what it was. _

_**"And what am I going to do with this?"**, he reluctantly asked._

_**"I'll use this to contact you every now and then."**, The cheery female told him._

_The impassive male shoved the cell phone back in her hand, **"I don't want it."**_

_**"Who said you had a say in this?"**, she told him in a deadly voice. **"This is part of the deal, 'ya know."**_

_**"And what else is part of the deal that I don't know about?"**, Gaara asked her in the same deadly voice she had, not wanting to be defeated. _

_Resa only smirked. **"It's nice to be patient, my dear."**_

_Gaara sighed aloud, **"Then can I ask why should you want to contact me? I kept our meeting private, you know."**_

_**"I know, I know and it's good that you do."**, Resa crossed her arms, **"Besides, I don't want anyone to know that you had possession of that cell phone."**_

_**"You and me both."**, Gaara mumbled to himself. **"What am I going to do with this useless device anyway?"**, he asked her._

_**"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."**, Resa waved a finger with every 'tsk'. **"You might find it useful."**_

_**"How?"**, Gaara asked but not really expressing much interest._

_**"You'll soon find out."**, Resa said in a singsong voice._

_**"And there you go again."**, Gaara rolled his eyes._

_Resa shrugged. **"Here."**, she shoved the small gadget back into Gaara's hand. **"Just take it."**_

_**"It's not like I have any other choice."**, with a long face, he accepted the cell phone and placed it inside one of his robe's pockets._

_Resa flashed a huge smile at Gaara. **"Ja.. I'll be calling you later then."**_

_Gaara shrugged his shoulders, not expressing any interest at all._

_Although Resa was annoyed by his always impassive attitude, she decided not to express her feelings. Instead, she sighed aloud then bent towards his face, giving a soft peck on his unaware lips._

_Instead of acting all surprised at the action, Gaara found himself okay with it. He was beginning to get used with Resa giving him soft pecks. But still, **"Why do you always do that?"**_

_**"Pardon?"**, Resa asked with a confused look._

_**"Why-- Nevermind."**, He shooked his head. **"I'll probably never get the answer anyway."**_

_Resa didn't get what he was talking about but decided not to push the issue._

_**"See 'ya."**, she bid her farewell and without waiting for a reply, she disappeared with the shadows as the first sign of sunlight greeted the young Lord's office._

She did call. An hour after she left she called him and just chatted away about some random nonsense while Gaara was listening.. or so she thought.  
Her call was not that long, though. Before she hung up, Gaara swore he heard some pots clanging and a female voice shouting from the other line. And before Gaara could ask who that was, Resa said she had business to take care of and again, Gaara was never given the chance to ask what in the world she was doing.

It was now exactly noon. Temari and Kankurou invited him to eat lunch with them but he denied, stating that he had some 'research' to do. Of course, he didn't mind eating with his only blood relatives especially when one of them was going to leave Suna again to visit Konoha to transact businesses. Since Temari became a Jounin, she had spent less time with her family in Suna because she's always the one taking care of businesses between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. (Jounin is a high level ranked ninja. Sorry for not placing this earlier.)  
It was just, Gaara had something 'important' in mind.

The powerful and hard-working Kazekage was curious about the gadget in his hand known as the cell phone.  
It was a small rectangular-shaped techno gadget with a small LCD screen filling the upper half of the front and a mini number keypad on the lower half. (Just imagine a cell phone about the size of Nokia 3310.. or just any cell phone damn it!!)  
The cell phone was bathed in a milky pink color. The LCD showed the current time and he had noticed that it also showed the number of who was calling. After a few moments of tinkering with the gadget, he now had little knowledge of its capability. At first, Gaara decided to call Resa since her number was automatically saved in the phonebook memory but decided to explore of who else he can call. The cell phone did had numbers so that means he can call someone else, ne?

After figuring out that a normal phone number has a limit of 8 numbers, he pressed some random integers and waited for it to pick up something.

At the first attempt, he got nothing except static but it didn't kept him from trying. After a few more attempts, what he got was not what he expected. Strangely, the cell phone picked up some random signals from different radio transceivers that were up to 40 miles away from Wind Country and accidentally, he was overhearing conversations. (Wind Country is where Sunagakure is found.)

The first conversation he picked up was from some Suna genins in a minor mission. Gaara highly acknowledged how they worked hard even during a simple D-ranked mission. (Missions come in ranks S, A, B, D. S being the highest while D being the lowest.. I think)

The second conversation, however, boiled his blood. Some higher ranked nins were talking about porn while watch guarding the gates of the city. It seemed they were using the transceivers for their personal talk. Gaara made a mental note to hunt down these officials and give them an appropriate punishment.

For the whole 2 hours, he was eavesdropping on conversations all around Sunagakure and even from neighboring cities. He found out who was really doing their jobs and who were weren't.

_'Guess this thing's not worthless at all'_, he sighed. He decided he had enough for today and had must get back to work but before he could put away the useful contraption, a male voice suddenly spoke from it.

**"Hello? You hear me?"**, Gaara didn't recognized the voice so he kept quiet thinking that this must be another of those picked up conversations.

**"I hear you loud and clear, Lord of the Glass Country."**, a hoarse voice answered.

Gaara had a bad feeling so he decided not to listen further into the conversation.

**"Good. Is it ready?"**, the Glass Country's Feudal Lord answered.

As Gaara remembered, the Glass Country is a small country just beside the Wind Country. _'But why is the feudal lord talking to this man?'_

**"The opium you have requested is ready, sire."**, the other man snickered. **"Will I be delivering it personally or will you send someone to pick it up?"**

_'Opium?'_, opium was an illegal drug. _'What would he want with opium?'_

**"Stupid!"**, the feudal lord scolded, **"I'll have someone to pick it up! I don't want anyone to find me using opium dumbass!"**

**"I beg for your apologies, sire."**, Gaara could sense the smirk from the man on the other line. It was obvious he was teasing the Glass Country's Feudal Lord.

**"Never mind that and just follow my orders. Don't worry. With the tax I ask from these people, I'm sure it's enough for you to provide for an eternity."**, the feudal lor chuckled maliciously.

**"I will be waiting then."**, answered the man before they both hung up.

Gaara placed the contraption back in his pocket and leaned on his interlocked fingers. He had acquired knowledge about an evil feudal lord corrupting his village for opium. He was thinking what he would do about this knowledge. But then again, Glass Country was none of their business and he wasn't even sure if this information is true.

It was not right for a Kazekage, one of the 5 great Kages, to interfere with other businesses outside his country. (Kages are powerful ninja leaders. There are only 5 kages. refer to Zabuza arc of Naruto)

But then, it would not be right for him and his belief to just turn a deaf ear. _'I will send someone to investigate Glass Country tomorrow and find out if this is true.'_, he decided. He figured he'd do it tomorrow so that he could plan things out today.

The next day, Gaara was thinking about the information he had collected yesterday. He was about to call one of his nins to investigate when someone bursted into his office.

**"Kazekage-sama!"**, a nin entered his office bringing urgent news with him.

Gaara stopped whatever he was doing to listen.

**"The demon Kuro had attacked a country!"**, he announced. **"Yesterday, it killed the Glass Country's feudal lord in his sleep."**

When he heard the country's names, he was surprised and his eyes widened. (Lot of surprises, ne?)

**"Are there any more details?"**, the Kazekage intrigued.

**"Apparantly, yes."**, the nin continued. **"The investigation team reported that the feudal lord was a corrupt official and a drug addict."**

_'I knew it.'_, so the information was true, eh?

**"And there's more."**, the nin hesitated but then added.

_'More?'_, Gaara crossed his arms. **"Go on."**

**"We have also recieved informations that all the places Kuro attacked had corrupt officials run their government and all of these officials were killed."**

_'Corrupt?'_, Gaara held his chin. _'So she only attacked cities and countries with evil officials, eh?'_

Gaara couldn't help but notice the somewhat worried look from his nin.

**"Ah.."**, the nin jumped. **"Anou.. Kazekage-sama.."**, it seemed he had something he wanted to ask but was afraid to.

**"Speak up."**, the impatient red head commanded.

And so, the nin had no choice but to speak up his mind, **"Kazekage-sama, we.. we know that you've been working hard for us and we are thankful for having a great leader like you--"**

**"But?"**, Gaara couldn't see the point in this conversation.

**"But after recieving the information about Kuro..."**

Gaara finally knew what he was trying to say, **"Are you saying that I'm like those leaders Kuro attacked?"**

**"No! I mean... yea-.. I mean.."**

**"It's okay."**, Gaara placed both hands on the desk and in a serious tone assured his follower that **"I won't let anything harm this village, myself included."**, he sighed before continuing, **"This village proved great value to me. As the Kazekage of Suna, I will protect everyone. I will never forgive myself if someone brought harm to the village I grew up in.. to the village I have grown in love with."**

_'Kazekage-sama..'_, the nin was touched by the words of the Kazekage and instantly all his doubts of their leader being evil disappeared like dust being blown by the wind. The nin saluted his leader then left the office with a profound respect for their country's Kazekage.

It was true. Even after the harsh and hurtful things Sunagakure had done to him in his years as a child, he was able to forgive his country and had worked hard to earn his people's respect. He could never thought he could do such a thing until Uzumaki Naruto had arrived and saved him from his solitude. He then fell in love with his village after knowing that his people had ran after to save him from the Akatsuki's hands. It was then and there that he found out that he was truly loved and that he was finally accepted by his people not as a weapon but as a leader.

He smiled a bit but immediately frowned back. _'Love..'_, he had finally found it but was it the one he truly looked for?  
He shook his thoughts. _'What am I thinking?'_

The young Kazekage leaned on his chair, his head facing the ceiling. _'What am I thinking?'_, he repeated.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, the cell phone Resa gave him rang. He took it from his pocket and answered. **"Resa?"**

**"Hey! You knew it was me!"**, Resa's cheery voice answered on the other line.

**"Who else can call me with this phone, stupid?"**, Gaara sighed.

**"Oh.. sorry.."**, he could've swore Resa was blushing from the other side of the line.

**"What is it that you called for?"**

**"How was the phone I gave you?"**, Resa asked.

He could tell her how useful that gadget was to him but then she would only rub it in his face since he thought it was useless in the first place. He also decided not to tell her about Glass Country yet until he was sure that Resa would really tell him any answers. He would wait for the right oppurtunity.

_'Just wait.'_

* * *

_I write like I just entered kindergarten!! Huhuh... I'll make up for it in the upcoming chapters. Please pray that my imagination and grammar become good. T.T_

_And to top it all up, I'm getting depressed and may not update soon._

_Must lock myself up!!! Away from the freaky world!! T.T_

_And because I feel goofy, I'll place a little sneek preview about the upcoming chapters of this freakin' story. **Coming soon!! Resa's sanctuary and the death of someone unexpected.**_


	8. Melons

_Resubmitted after 3 reads.. Gomen ne.. After intense reading, I've found a flaw. Don't worry, the flaw was only minor but it kept bugging me. No major change and all. _

_I did a short research about Glass Country and found out it hasn't been created yet in the Naruto World.. so uh.. I own Glass Country. If I'm mistaken, kill me._

_This one's going to be a long chapter.. 'Coz I've already planned the plotline so.. I'm gonna make this a long one if I'm going to achieve a 30 chapter story. v.v_

_I'm starting to write a new story... wait for it.. if someone's interested._

_And another chapter will begin.. and that is Chapter 7 of "And the Darkness Fled" _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister. Glass Country is also something I made up. **_

* * *

_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I guess.. )_

_This is one hell of a long story that might take 30 chapters or less. Bear with me, please. ( . )" _

* * *

_'Italics with apostrophe' _- thoughts, also used in flashback conversations 

_Italics_ - flashback

**"Bold with quotation marks"** - talk

(Parenthesis) - author

* * *

**Melons**

_'I feel like someone's watching my every move.'_, the busy Kazekage remarked. The nonstop calls from Resa kept him from enjoying his privacy. Everytime he finished his work or get a time off or even just a second off, the cell phone would ring warning him that a certain black shadow was on the other line.  
Right now, the phone was ringing. He sighed aloud knowing that he had no choice but to answer it. But he never tried not answering it. He would just let it ring and ring until he got contented with the ringing and answer it. It's just something, that little something, was wanting to hear her voice... her giggles... her..  
Gaara shook his thoughts and answered the annoying contraption. **"What is it that you would always want to call, Resa?"**

**"Took you long to answer, Gaara-chaan!"**, Resa pouted.

_'And she's ignoring me again.'_, Gaara shifted the phone to the other ear. **"So?"**

**"Nevermind. I just want to check up on you."**

**"You could have done that later since we are meeting again, aren't we?"**

**"Yes, we are but.."**, she trailed off.

**"But?"**, he waited for an answer.

In a sad and almost hurt voice, she answered, **"Is it wrong for me to care?"**

Gaara fell silent for a moment. _'She... cared? Why? This is just a..'_

**"Gaara-chaan?"**

Again, Gaara shook himself away from his thoughts. **"Hn?"**

**"Bye Bye."** then she hung up.

_'What was that?'_, he felt something wrong but immediately shrugged it off. It appears that he didn't like this new feeling blooming deep inside him. It made him feel.. not him. It scared him a bit but then.. _'Am I falling for that woman?'_, a revelation that he was afraid to accept.

_'Love.. I'm doing this, seeing her every week, because I loved my country.. but.'_

That night as every other night, Resa came. This time, she was dressed up in her usual attire. A black blouse with strings at the front to fasten the bust and stomach matched with a long silky black pants giving her a semi-goth look. (Yeah, that's her normal attire. Sorry for telling it just now.)

It has now been a month since they started this deal and every night they met, Resa would either force feed him breadsticks and candies, or talk with him about random nonsense to avoid personal topics. And every night, Gaara would let her do all those things because he knew he'd get nothing out of Resa.

This night was different, though. He was sure he'd get something out of Resa. This night, Gaara had a battle plan.

Gaara was leaning on his fist when Resa popped out of no where.

**"We've meet again, Gaara-chaan! Did you miss me?"**, she greeted.

_'With you always calling it felt like you never left.'_, he sighed.

**"What's with that face?"**, Resa sat on his desk in indian style. **"You don't look quite energetic."**

**"You're just not used to my expressionless face."**, he murmured loud enough for her to hear.

Resa was not amused. **"Cranky as always, I see."**

**"Resa."**, he stood up from his chair and decided to sit with Resa, feet hanging from the desk. He sounded like he wanted to ask something.

**"What?"**, Resa cheerily asked. (Resa's such a cheerful girl, ain't she? Sorry for intruding.)

He faced her seriously. **"Why are you hiding?"**

**"Hiding from what, Gaara-chaan?"**, she innocently asked.

**"From me."**

**"What are you talking about? I'm here, ain't I?"**, she was a bit confused.

**"Then why aren't you telling me anything?"**, he started asking.

**"Haven't I told you about this before?"**, she crossed her arms, feeling annoyed. **"You'll soon find out."**

**"And when is soon?"**

**"Soon is when I feel like it!"**, she was slowly getting angry.

**"What if it's too late and I died?"**

_'What an absurd question! What's with him?'_, she pointed a finger at him, **"Listen, you're not going to die because I won't let it! And you can't get killed that easily."**

**"So you care for me?"**, he crossed his arms and continued staring at her. His calm and blank expression was getting her.

**"Of course I do!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because!"**. There was an awkward silence. She couldn't answer that question. _'Why?'_, That question was also bothering her. Why did she care? _'It's because...'_

**"Because?"**, Gaara was waiting for the next statement.

Resa sighed in defeat. **"Geez! I hate being cornered with questions!"**

Gaara gave a triumphant smile. Resa saw this and thought _'So this was a plan, eh?'_

_'Guess I had no other choice.'_, she scooted closer to Gaara and imitated his pose. **"You really want to know?"**, she asked him now being serious.

Gaara only nodded his head.

Another sigh escaped Resa's lips. **"Okay but under one condition."**

Gaara raised a brow. She's still giving him conditions? Darn woman. **"What is it?"**

Resa smiled slightly, **"But first let me ask you something."**

_'Avoiding the topic again, I see?'_, Gaara eyed her suspiciously, **"What?"**

Resa avoided his gaze, **"You said that last time you knew that I was 'Kuro' because of my fragrance, right?"** She emphasized Kuro as if she didn't like that name.

Gaara nodded. **"In fact, I can still smell the sweet fragrance on you."**

Resa grinned at him in a way that Gaara found himself knowing what the condition exactly was.

**"You want me to guess what scent you're wearing?"**

Resa nodded signaling that he was right. **"Not only guess! You must also prove it too! And I give you 'til next week to find out."**

**"If I'm correct, you'll tell me everything?"**, he placed a fist on his chin.

**"Correct!"**

**"What proof do I have that you'll stay true to your word?"**

**"Sungakure's still here, right?"**, she placed her right foot on the desk and leaned on its knee with that keen smile of hers. **"Isn't that proof enough, Kazekage-sama?"**

She was right. She did held up to her word and didn't lay a finger on the village so all the curious man could was do nothing but do exactly what the secretive woman asked.

**"Resa, what could you possibly gain from these meetings with me?"**, he asked out of nowhere.

There was a hesitant gasp. **"I'll tell you together with everything if you find out the flavor of my fragrance next week."**

**"And I only have 'til next week..."**

* * *

So the mysterious lady in black named Yami no Resa challenged the powerful lad in blue and white robes named Sabaku no Gaara to figure out the flavor of the scent she's always wearing if he wanted her to reveal all her secrets. (Like I said, I'm making this story as quick as possible... v.v)

* * *

_'But that's not as simple as it sounds like.'_, Gaara decided to take a walk around his reigned village. He thought fresh air will do him good. Besides, it has been a long time since he went out of his office. 

Strolling around the village made him wonder back to memory lane.  
Back to those times when he was a kid... when the monster, Shukaku, was still in him. Back then, whenever he was stolling down these sandy streets, people greeted him with terror and children would run away from him screaming 'It's Him! The Monster!' and other worse things. Such a sad thing for a child to experience. That's why he grew up hating this village.

But everything changed after meeting 'him'. (Okay, let me not dwell on how Naruto changed Gaara. Just refer to previous Naruto episodes.)

After that failed attempt in overthrowing Konoha, he changed. He decided to live for his village, he decided to become Kazekage. Now, whenever he was strolling down these sandy streets, people greeted him with glee and children would run towards him shouting 'It's Him! The Kazekage-sama!' and other nice things. The hatred that had been growing in his heart had wither and bloomed into love.

_'Love'_. After meeting Kuro, the first thing that would come to mind whenever he thinks about love was... Resa. And whenever Resa entered his thoughts, he would immediately shrug her off. A cruel thing, nah?

Gaara greeted those people who noticed him and even go the trouble to talk to them if it was unavoidable. As the Kazekage continued his leisure walk, he came across an alley between a building and a small restaurant. He watched the owner speaking with someone in a black hood that covered all of his face. The man with the hood was handing a large carton box to the owner who gladsly accept it. To think of it, there are also a number of similar boxes lying around behind the owner. He placed the box on his hands on top of a pile of similar boxes and waved the man goodbye as he disappeared using the Body Flicker Technique. (You know, that jutsu used by ninjas to suddenly disappear in a poof.) The Kazekage neared the owner after the other man left.

**"Oh! Kazekage-sama!"**, the owner greeted him with a calm smile. He was a man in his 70's. An old man who still managed to look his best despite his age. **"What brings you here at the back of my store?"**

**"What are in those boxes?"**, he pointed at the boxes lying behind the owner.

**"Why, those are the fruits that I ordered, my Lord."**, he answered. He was pretty posed and calm so Gaara believed that this was just an innocent transaction. **"But why was the man dressed in a hood that covered his face?"**, he didn't realized he said that one aloud.

The owner heard him and probably got the hint that the Kazekage was suspicious of something. He laughed a little then answered his leader's question. **"Oh, Kazekage-sama, you worry a lot. That person probably doesn't want anyone to know their identity. My source had been sending me fruits and other sweets since you were a kid."**, the old man raised his hand to his chin. **"Come to think of it, that person was at the same age as Temari-sama at that time during our first transaction. Approximately 16 years old."**

Gaara nodded slowly indicating he was listening. Actually, he wasn't interested but it was rude not for him to listen.

**"Ah! If I recall correctly, I think Kankurou-sama and Temari-sama are inside talking."**, the old man opened the back door, **"Would you like to join them, my Lord?"**

_'Temari and Kankurou?'_, he thought for a moment but decided to join his siblings since he turned them down one time when they were inviting him to lunch.

He followed the old man inside his restaurant and let him guide him towards his elder siblings.

Both Temari and Kankurou were surprised to see him there. But it was not that terrified kind of surprise but that 'Finally our brother decides to join us' in a happy sense kind.

**"Gaara!"**, Kankurou greeted him. **"Taking a break from paperwork, I see?"**

The Sand Siblings were in a table beside the entrance. Gaara sat beside his brother while Temari was sitting facing them.

The old man neared the three. **"I would like to give you this house's special dessert if I may be prohibited."**

**"Special?"**, Temari liked the sound of that.

**"Hai."**, the owner smiled, **"And it's on the house, in honor of the Kazekage."**, he was facing towards Gaara.

Gaara nodded letting the man do as he wished.

The owner left them to prepare the special desert. The siblings didn't wait long. After a few minutes, the owner with a waiter approached them. The waiter handed out three glasses of pinkish-orange shake.

**"It's from the fruit that was delivered just a moment ago, Kazekage-sama."**, he said while the three took a sip of their drink. **"It's very delicious and, not to mention, fragrant. I'm sure you would like--"**  
The owner was immediately cut off by a... sinister laugh? From who?

The elder sibs together with the owner and the waiter watched the Kazekage chuckling evilly while watching his drink closely. All of them, except Gaara, had their jaws dropped.

The chuckle grew louder and all of the people in the restaurant seemed to froze and were staring at their table.

**"You didn't place anything else on the drink, did you?"**, the owner asked his waiter beginning to worry about Gaara's condition.

**"Ga..Gaara?"**, Temari stared at him. _'What's with the laugh? The last time I heard him laugh like this was when he was still a murdering monster!'_

Gaara seemed to notice the sudden change of atmosphere. He placed his drink down and coughed, a tint of pink on his cheeks. _'Damn! I was caught off guard!'_ He cleared his throat then faced the owner while trying to maintain his cool demeanor. **"That was very delicious."** (O.o at cool demeanor. Sorry, I had to comment!)

**"Ah.. ehh."**, the owner scratched the back of his head. Seeing that there's nothing serious to worry about, the customers returned to their chitchat figuring not to talk about what just happened to the Kazekage. The owner and the waiter left them.

**"What was that?"**, Kankurou eyed him.

**"Gaara, are you okay?"**, Temari asked worriedly.

**"It's nothing to worry about."** was all he said before he took another sip from his drink, admiring the familiar fragrance it had.

Before the three left, Gaara excused himself to go ask the owner something. He returned to his siblings with a huge smirk on his lips. The two elder siblings were shocked to see Gaara smirking like that. That was a smirk indicating that he just obtained something. He normally smirked like that after he killed someone. This made the two worried. _'Was he turning back into a monster? Why? Why now?'_

The two decided to investigate further about this tomorrow. Something strange was happening here.

* * *

It was night time on that same day and Gaara was still in his office waiting for someone. That someone came and she was acting all cranky and stuff. 

**"What gives?"**, Resa pouted, leaning beside the window behind Gaara. **"A day had only pass and you called to see me?"**

**"Eh? You're not happy to see me again this quickly?"**, Gaara was wearing that same smirk he weared earlier.

Resa glared at him. She didn't like the way he smirked.

**"I know what's the flavor of your fragrance, Resa."**, he went straight to the point. **"And I couldn't wait 'til today to tell you."**

**"Really?"**, Resa's expression turned from cranky to curiousity. _'How could he possibly know?'_

Gaara was amused at Resa's change of expression. He crossed both his legs and arms then locked gaze with her. **"Yes. Now, can you tell me everyrhing about you?"**

**"You must first tell me what and how you found out!"**, Resa demanded.

Gaara chuckled. He turned to his desk and took something from the left bottom drawer. He placed the round object on his lap.

Resa's eyes widened at the object on his lap. _'How did he...'_

**"Your fragrance comes from this fruit, am I right?"**, Gaara patted the fruit, **"From this fruit called Melon. Your expression tells me that I'm not mistaken."**

Resa smiled, now understanding how he got the melon. _'Looks like I'm caught. Hmph! I should've known that this village was also a client.'_

Just as Gaara was about to explain how he found the melon, Resa stopped him telling him that it's no longer important. **"As promised, I'd tell you everything about me but you need to wait for next week."**

**"Why you--"**, before Gaara bursted his anger on her, she placed a kiss on his lips. It was longer than her usual pecks. Resa left his lips and smiled at him. A smile so warm that it made his heart melt.

**"Just a week. I promise."**, she even held up her right hand.

**"Just one week."**, he warned her. Resa nodded and left like the shadows around Gaara. He couldn't help it. It was like he's willing to do everything she asked for. He both feared and wanted this feeling but he couldn't distinguish which was stronger.. fear or want. He also found something new to bother him. Back then..

_Gaara approached the owner behind the counter._

_**"Is there a problem, Kazekage-sama?"**, he asked._

_**"I was just wondering what is that fruit and where it came from?"**, he was referring to the drink he had. **"Out of plain curiousity."**_

_The owner understood. **"That fruit is called a melon. It's not very common here in the Wind Country. Boxes of these from other countries 'cause a fortune but as you can see, this business is only small and I can't afford them. What I'm doing is not illegal, both me and my source have liscence to do these transactions."**, the owner wasn't implying anything, he was only explaining._

_Gaara understood this. **"Then your source cultivates in a greenery somewhere in this country?"**_

_**"Yes. This person suddenly appeared a long time ago offering me of buying the fruits she had cultivated. From that day on, she personally hand delivered all those boxes to my restaurant."**_

_**"She?"**, Gaara was getting more and more curious._

_**"I never said my source was a he."**, he smiled._

_Come to think of it, he never did._

_**"It was obvious from her voice although I never seen her face to prove her gender."**, he explained. **"She offered those melons and a lot of other fruits and sweets at a very affordable price that both profited us."**_

_**"And how do you contact her?"**_

_**"I don't."**, the old man answered, **"She just comes here twice a week. No specific date and time. I guess it depended on her whims."**_

_**"I see."**, Gaara was in deep thought. **"Is there a problem, Kazekage-sama?"**_

_Gaara shook his head, **"No, there isn't and I don't mind of these transactions. But can I ask something?"**_

_**"Anything."**_

_**"Can I have one of those melons?"**_

_**"Why not?"**, the owner took a melon from one of the boxes nearby and handed the circular fruit to the Kazekage. **"If you want more, you could come here and I'll give you."**_

_**"This one is enough."**, the young Kazekage bowed to thank the man but before he left to meet up with his siblings, he had one more thing to ask. **"Old man, why are you telling me this?"**_

_The old man gave a caring smile. **"'Coz I've got nothing to hide from my Lord. And.. I know something's bothering you."**_

_Gaara didn't quite grasped the meaning of that statement. _

_The man quickly brushed the topic off, **"Nothing to worry about."**_

_Gaara thanked the old man and left to meet his only blood relatives._

* * *

_By my writing it seems I'm slowly loosing interest ne? Sorry.. It's not that I'm slowly loosing interest, it's just that I don't like detailed stories that's all.. Sigh_

_Daijoubou... I'll try and TRY to make it more interesting._


	9. A Taste of Sake

_Okay, I know I haven't been updating for a long time but suddenly the inspiration to write this was put on hold. Only now I have found the 'strength' to carry on. _

_And so without further adieu... let me start with the next chapter... Here is Chapter 8 of "And the Darkness Fled" _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is a work by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not earn money making this fanfic so don't steal it and don't use it as if you own it! I only own the OC Gaara is paired up with and her sister. Glass Country is also something I made up. **_

* * *

_This is a GaaraXOC story. I may not ask for reviews but then, without it, I may not be motivated to write. I don't like Flames at ALL but if you insist, then expect hate mail in your inbox.(Joking.. I guess.. ) _

_This is one hell of a long story that might take 30 chapters or less. Bear with me, please. ( . )" _

_Oh my gosh!! I've just realized that Gaara is so OOC in my stories.. vv_

* * *

_'Italics with apostrophe' _- thoughts, also used in flashback conversations 

_Italics_ - flashback

**"Bold with quotation marks"** - talk

(Parenthesis) - author

* * *

**A Taste of Sake**

**(Sake is what you call japanese wine)**

It was already late that night when Resa decided to watch the stars from the cemented roof of her home. Somehow, the monster called Kuro had a place to come home to. Where it is located and who else is with her remained a mystery.  
Resa laid herself comfortably on the flat cold surface of her rooftop and watched the countless stars sparkle from above. It seemed she was lost in her world.

The secretive lady always dressed in black smiled at the thought of a certain red-head and of tomorrow's meeting. Tomorrow was the day to finally let him enter her world. She didn't know where this sudden feeling of wanting someone came from but she deduced that it probably started when she first heard of his name and of his past. From the moment she saw him, she suddenly wanted to let him know her... to keep him. She shook the thought away and sat up. She took a small ceramic wine bottle made of high-quality sake from her sleeve and uncorked it.

Resa threw the cork from her rooftop and unto the sandy floor. She then laid back, leaning on one hand, to eye the label of the bottle in her hands. It said 'Sake-nee'. She smiled at the familiar name. _'Good ol' Sake-nee.. This is sure gonna end up messy..'_ With that, she gulped down the contents of the bottle.

Her entire body heated up the minute she placed the bottle on the cemented floor. She didn't knew what force made her drank the entire bottle in one go but one thing was for sure, she needed what was necessary. And being drunk was necessary at the moment. Her whole face flushed red and her whole world turned upside-down. She was having a hard time sitting up so she collapsed on the cold hard floor and was now eye level with the bottle with its label mocking her.

The drunken female hiccupped a few times then noticed the shadows around unsteady. She narrowed her eyes before giving another hiccup. _'Gah! I must watch my drinking habits. If I don't, this barrier will fall.'_ She attempted to prop up her body but failed miserably and the label of the bottle suddenly became an irritating thing to stare at. In her drunken frenzy, she pointed an accusing finger at the helpless ceramic.

**"You..."** she drawled. **"This is all your fault... you made me drunk!" **a hiccup.

The ceramic bottle did not answer.

She then realized that it was hopeless talking to a nonliving thing so she found interest in staring up at the dark sky and spotted a bright red star. 

An image then popped in her mind caused her to smile. _'If only you made me drunk..'  
_  
Or maybe he already did.

* * *

Temari entered the Kazekage office in search for her younger brother but found him not there. **"I wonder where he'd gone off to."**, she neared the small window behind the work desk. The sun shone brightly that day. A sunny noon. Temari smiled at the giant ball of fire then decided to leave**. "I'll just come back when he returns."  
**  
Just when Temari was about to leave, she heard tapping sounds from the window. She turned around to see a carrier pigeon with a note tied to its leg. The blonde opened the window to let it in. The bird jumped unto Temari's finger.

_'This bird looks familiar.'_, the kunoichi carefully took the note that was tied to the bird's leg. After obtaining the note, the bird quickly flew away probably returning to its owner. Temari watched the fleeing bird then to the note on her hand. The curious blonde read the note and her eyes grew wide at its content.

**"Temari?"**, a familiar monotonous voice caught the blonde by surprise.

She jumped on her feet before facing the man that was standing by the door.** "Ga-Gaara!"**, she crumpled the note on her hand, hoping that her brother may not see it.

The ever keen Gaara noticed his sister's action, **"Are you hiding something?"**

**"No!"**, was the immediate reply.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her**, "You're not a good liar. What's that on your hand?"  
**  
Temari placed both of her hands behind her back on impulse**. "N-Nothing important, r-really!"**

**"Doesn't seem like nothing important."**, he slowly took steps towards his stuttering sister. **"Show it to me."**, his voice was calm yet lethal.

This brought shivers down the blonde's spine. _'This is bad! If he knew what this is then..'  
_  
Ring.

The two froze with wide eyes.

**"What was that?"**, the older female first spoke.

The ringing continued.

The sound seemed to be coming from where Gaara was standing. Temari eyed her brother suspiciously, **"Gaara, what was that just now?"  
**  
**"What do you mean?"**, Gaara feigned innocence. _'Dammit! What wrong timing!'  
_  
The ringing wasn't stopping.

**"That ringing..."**, Temari narrowed her eyes at her brother. **"It seemed to have come from where you were standing."  
**  
Seeing that the phone won't stop ringing, Gaara decided to excuse himself.** "I forgot something. I need to go."** was his reason to leave Temari and her secret.

Gaara used the Body Flicker Technique to go as far as it could take him before answering the phone that was obviously still ringing. He took the contraption from his robe's pocket then covered the mouthpiece with his hand to look around for anyone nearby before talking to the person who was on the other line.

**"Why are you calling me in such a bad time?!"**, more like scolding to the person on the other line. Instead of the usual response he'd get from Resa, all he could hear was silence.

**"Oi, are you there?"**, he asked but the person had hung up.

_'That's weird.'_, he placed the phone in his pocket. _'Don't tell me she's calling just to annoy me?! Troublesome woman.'_

The phone rang again. This was strange. Why would she call again after hanging up on the first one? Gaara looked around the area one last time before answering the phone again. **"Hello?"**

**"Make something up."**, ordered the familiar female voice.

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Make something up."**, she repeated.

This definitely rattled the young man's mind. **"Why?"**

**"You'll be gone from dawn 'til dusk tomorrow so you must make something up if you don't want anyone to worry because of your sudden disappearance."**, she explained.

**"And why will I be gone from dawn 'til dusk tomorrow?"**

**"You want to know me, right? Then just do it."**, after the insensitive demand, the female hung up.

All Gaara could do was stare at the phone in his hand before dropping it back in his pocket. Resa's been acting mighty strange today... first she hung up on the first call now she demands something without further explanation. Gaara could only do nothing except obey the demanding female's wishes and not even he knew why he bothered. He could easily shrug this aside but something... a pull kept him to obey no matter what insensitive demads she spat out. _'Guess I have to make something up but before that..'_, Gaara needed to verify something.

* * *

The Kazekage with all his greatness took another walk from his building towards the main entrance of the village. Gaara walked up to the two nins guarding the entrance.

**"Kazekage-sama!"**, the nins bowed in respect to the Kazekage, the leader of their village.

The Kazekage, in turn, bowed in acknowledgement to them. **"Do you always notice someone about Temari's age in black cloak carrying wooden boxes enter this village?"**, he started asking.

The nins glanced at each other before answering, **"H-Hai."  
**  
**"Was there a problem, Kazekage-sama?"**, the younger looking nin asked then something dawned on him, **"Don't tell me that person's.."  
**  
**"But that merchant has been with us for 5 years! And all he carried were fruits! I even examined his license, it was true!"**, the older man reasoned, a bit panic in his tone.

**"There's no problem. I was only asking."**, Gaara assured them. **"You said that merchant has been conducting business here for 5 years?"  
**  
**"Hm.."**, the older nin hesitated before answering**. "He started right after the failed attack on Konoha. Is there really no problem, Kazekage-sama?"**

**"Nothing."**, his eyes trailed off to the other side of the entrance. **"..really." **

* * *

It was exactly 3 o'clock in the morning that following day when a shadow paid a visit in the Kazekage's personal room.

Gaara was sitting up in his bed with eyes closed and arms crossed but it didn't seem like he was sleeping.

When the shadow materialized into a woman he wanted to know more about, he opened his eyes slowly and stared at her.

**"Waited long?"**, Resa was carrying a large black bag.****

"What's in that bag?", the reluctant male asked.

**"This?"**, Resa held up the bag.**"You're clothes, of course!"**

"Clothes?", Gaara raised a brow. **"What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing?"  
**  
She ignored his question and persisted. **"Stop complaining and changed into these."**, the female took the strange clothes from her bag and shoved them to him.

Again, for some sick reason, he could only comply to her wants. He sighed in defeat then stood up to change. When he was about to take off his shirt, he noticed something wrong.

**"What?"** Resa was beginning to feel impatient.

The young male stared at the young female. **"Turn around."**

**"Eh? Gaara-chan's shy??"** she couldn't believe it.

_'Dirty woman.'_, he sighed unpleased. Instead of fighting with her, he summoned up his sand to cover his entire body in a circular dome.

_'Party pooper.'_, Resa sticked out her tongue at the dome.

Only a few minutes passed and the dome crumbled. The sand retreated back to its owner's gourd at the edge of the bed. Resa's eye's grew wide with please at the sight she behold.

The clothes she gave him fit perfectly. Gaara was wearing a button-up maroon shirt matched with black slacks. The top two buttons were left undone exposing a bit of his collar bone. She found herself staring at the pale skin.

**"You have strange clothes."**, he commented.

**"Y-You think so?"**, Resa snapped herself out of her daze**."Let's go, then?"  
**  
Gaara nodded, placed his gourd around his back and followed her. They managed to get out of Suna Village without anyone catching them. Resa led Gaara into the desert and they were walking in it for hours. Not one of them complained though. Maybe it was because both of them were already used to the long walks and heat. The sun had already peeked from its whereabouts but they were not stopping yet.

No one seemed to complain about the neverending silence that surrounded them but nevertheless, Resa wanted to break it.

**"We're here."** she announced.

Gaara raised a questioning brow. **"Where is here?"** They were in the middle of nowhere particular filled with sand, sand and more sand.

**"I'll show you."** She opened her black bag and took out a green flaglet. She then sticked the flaglet on the sandy floor beside her feet and motioned the unknowing male to follow her.

Both move forward then stopped after 10 steps. **"Now, point to me where the flag is."  
**  
Another silly request but he still complied. He turned to point at the flag that but found it nowhere in sight. **"Where..."  
**  
**"Here."** she answered pointing at the green flaglet beside her feet. It was like they never moved at all.

**"Genjutsu."** He concluded. (Illusionary Technique.)

Resa smiled at his abrupt answer. **"Not quite. It's a special type of ninjutsu. This is to keep people from finding my house."** (Ninjutsu – Ninja Technique)

**"You lived here?"** _'Within Sand territory?'_

**"Within this desert, yes. And I've been here for five years."**

_'Five years'._ **"How old are you?"**

Resa found it odd for Gaara to ask that question but answered anyways. **"18, why?"**

**"Nothing."**, he dismissed it as abruptly as he started it.

Resa merely shrugged then made a handsign to disperse the technique. After it was dispersed, like the sudden appearance of day, a small decent home appeared right before their eyes.

(uh.. I don't really know how to describe a house especially hers so... I'm just gonna provide a fanart sometime in the future for it.. okay?)

It was a one-storey house made of white cement. It wasn't like the typical houses found in Suna.

**"So.. welcome."**, she whispered, more to herself.

But Gaara caught it. **"I never knew you lived so near here... and for 5 years."**

The female smirked. **"That's the whole point of the ninjutsu earlier. Besides, the desert was the perfect place to put up my home."**

"Hn."

* * *

Resa led Gaara inside her humble abode. It was decent and well sanitized. The living room was kept simple and on the left part of the house was the small kitchen which is also the dining room. The kitchen was conjoined to the living room. (wee.. I must really make an artwork of her house.)  
The secretive female who found herself slowly opening up to this stoic and wanting-to-change male brought him to the kitchen. She motioned him to sit beside the dining table then excused herself to leave.

**"I'll be back. I forgot something upstairs."** she reasoned. **"Meanwhile, just make yourself at home. I won't be long."  
**  
Gaara nodded and Resa left. This gave Gaara time to drink in the environment. He placed his interest first in the kitchen he was in. A small L-shaped kitchen with a small dining table, fit for 3 people, placed at the center. At the corner right of the table, the right near him, displayed a small basket of... breadsticks. This made him remember his encounter with the said food and he found it not funny at all.

Just when he was about to pick up one stick from the basket, he felt a presence nearing the house. He could not even react fast enough to figure what that presence was when it already entered the home and slammed the main door shut.

**"RESA!"** a rough feminine voice that Gaara didn't recognize.

**"WE NEED TO--"** Just then, the owner of the voice entered the kitchen and was abruptly cut off by the man that greeted her.

That man was definitely not Resa.

And the woman was definitely not someone familiar to Gaara.

The two could only stare at each other. Both shocked at the moment.

Then...

**"Gaara, did--"**, Resa came to the kitchen and found two familiar faces staring at each other. _'Crap.'_

The older woman broke her eyes from Gaara to glare at Resa. **"Who is he?"** her words dripped of venom.

Gaara could only stare at the two in a semi-confused state while Resa could only sweatdrop and felt herself redden with embarassment. **"Let me explain everything, Sake-nee." **

* * *

_ So many fanfictions.. yes, stories made by a fan. In other words, fanstories-er..fanfictions.. That's why people have no right to sue us, fans, because we have disclaimers and our own world to live in. _

_We're not satisfied, aren't we? X3_

_Thankies to ElementalDarkness for editing some grammatical errors and for being the first one to read! _

_My sister is full of crap.. v.v grrr!!! X(  
_


End file.
